Fulfillingness' First Finale
*funk | length = 42:33 | label = Tamla | producer = Stevie Wonder, Robert Margouleff and Malcolm Cecil | prev_title = Innervisions | prev_year = 1973 | next_title = Songs in the Key of Life | next_year = 1976 | misc = }} Fulfillingness' First Finale is a 1974 album by Stevie Wonder; widely considered one of the albums from his "classic period". Released on July 22, 1974 on the Tamla label, it is Wonder's nineteenth album overall, and seventeenth studio album. According to Billboard magazine, it was Wonder's first studio album to top the Pop Albums chart where it remained for two weeks, while it was his third album to top the R&B/Black Albums chart where it spent nine non-consecutive weeks. Subsequent to the epic sweep and social consciousness of Innervisions, this set projected a reflective, decidedly somber tone. While masterly, the musical arrangements used in several songs could be considered sparse in comparison to others among his 1970s masterworks, especially in the bleak "They Won't Go When I Go" and understated "Creepin . While largely a stripped down, more personal sounding record, Wonder had not completely foregone social commentary on the world around him. The No. 1 hit "You Haven't Done Nothin'" launched a pointed criticism of the Nixon administration bolstered by clavinet, drum machine, and a Jackson 5 cameo. The album received three Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year, in 1974. Reception [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = The Austin Chronicle |rev2Score = Moser, Margaret. [http://www.austinchronicle.com/gyrobase/Issue/review?oid=oid%3A77259 Review: Innervisions]. The Austin Chronicle. Retrieved 2010-05-08. |rev3 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev3Score = A– |rev4 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music |rev4Score = |rev5 = The Great Rock Discography |rev5Score = 7/10 |rev6 = Los Angeles Times |rev6Score = |rev7 = MusicHound |rev7Score = 4/5 |rev8 = Q |rev8score = Q review |rev9 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev9score = Rolling Stone review |rev10 = The Village Voice |rev10Score = B+ }} Fulfillingness' First Finale won Grammy Awards for Best Male Pop Vocal, Best Male Rhythm and Blues Vocal Performance (for "Boogie On Reggae Woman"), and Album of the Year in 1974. Track listing All songs written by Stevie Wonder, except where noted. ;Side One #"Smile Please" – 3:28 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, Fender Rhodes, drums #*Michael Sembello – electric guitar #*Reggie McBride – electric bass #*Bobbye Hall – congas, bongos #*Jim Gilstrap – background vocals #*Deniece Williams (credited as Denise) – background vocals #"Heaven Is 10 Zillion Light Years Away" – 5:02 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, Hohner clavinet, drums, Moog bass #*Paul Anka – background vocal #*Syreeta Wright – background vocal #*Shirley Brewer – background vocal #*Larry "Nastyee" Latimer – background vocal #"Too Shy to Say" – 3:29 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, piano #*James Jamerson – acoustic bass #*Sneaky Pete Kleinow – pedal steel guitar #"Boogie On Reggae Woman" – 4:56 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, Fender Rhodes, piano, harmonica, drums, Moog bass #*Rocky Dzidzornu – congas #"Creepin'" – 4:22 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, Fender Rhodes, harmonica, drums, Moog bass, T.O.N.T.O. synthesizer #*Minnie Riperton – background vocal ;Side Two #"You Haven't Done Nothin'" – 3:23 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, Hohner clavinet, bass drum, hi-hat, cymbal #*Reggie McBride – electric bass #*The Jackson 5 – background vocals #*Robert Margouleff and Malcolm Cecil – synthesizers #*Horns, drum machine – uncredited #"It Ain't No Use" – 4:01 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, Fender Rhodes, drums, Moog bass #*Lani Groves – background vocal #*Minnie Riperton – background vocal #*Deniece Williams – background vocal #"They Won't Go When I Go" (Wonder, Yvonne Wright) – 5:58 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, piano, T.O.N.T.O. synthesizer #* Bob and Malcolm - programming Moog #"Bird of Beauty" – 3:48 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, Fender Rhodes, Hohner clavinet, drums, percussions, Moog bass #*Bobbye Hall – cuíca #*Shirley Brewer – background vocal #*Lani Groves – background vocal #*Deniece Williams – background vocal #*Sergio Mendes - Portuguese lyrics"Bird of Beauty" partial Portuguese lyrics provided by Sergio Mendes #*Drum machine - uncredited #"Please Don't Go" – 4:07 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, piano, Fender Rhodes, harmonica, handclaps, drums, hi-hat, Moog bass #*Michael Sembello – acoustic guitar #*The Persuasions – background vocal #*Shirley Brewer – background vocal #*Deniece Williams – background vocal Selected cover versions * "Too Shy to Say" - Recorded by Diana Ross in 1978. * "Too Shy to Say" - George Michael performed the song in his Faith Tour. * "Creepin'" - Recorded by Luther Vandross for The Night I Fell in Love in 1985. * "They Won't Go When I Go" - Recorded by George Michael for Listen Without Prejudice, Vol 1 in 1990. * "They Won't Go When I Go" - Recorded by Kevin Max for The Blood in 2007. * "Boogie On Reggae Woman" - Covered that same year by Jamaican reggae singer Pat Rhoden, released as a single only in the UK, produced by Webster Shrowder. * "Boogie On Reggae Woman" - Recorded by Stanley Turrentine on his 1987 album Wonderland. * "Boogie On Reggae Woman" - Recorded by Jerry Garcia and Merl Saunders on Legion of Mary: The Jerry Garcia Collection, Vol. 1. * "Boogie On Reggae Woman" - Regularly performed live by Phish and featured on Hampton Comes Alive (1999) among other concert recordings. * "Boogie On Reggae Woman" - Recorded by Marcus Miller on Silver Rain in 2005. * "Boogie On Reggae Woman" - Recorded by Vulfpeck featuring singer Antwaun Stanley in 2015 * "You Haven't Done Nothing" - Recorded by Curumin for "Achados e Perdidos", in 2005. Charts Weekly charts Singles See also *List of number-one albums of 1974 (U.S.) *List of number-one R&B albums of 1974 (U.S.) References External links * Hughes, Tim. Extensive musicological analysis of [https://web.archive.org/web/20060819104042/http://homepage.mac.com/timothyhughes/FileSharing10.html "You Haven't Done Nothing" in Groove and Flow: Six Analytical Essays On The Music Of Stevie Wonder (University of Washington PhD dissertation, 2003)] * Stevie Wonder interview by Pete Lewis, 'Blues & Soul' March 1995 Category:Stevie Wonder albums Category:1974 albums Category:Grammy Award for Album of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance Category:Tamla Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Electric Lady Studios Category:Albums produced by Stevie Wonder Category:Albums produced by Malcolm Cecil